


Going Blank

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane figures out how to stop Maura's amazing brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Blank

Facts and figures, historical context, etymology. It flushed from her mind like someone hit the delete key, like a wall had gone up around her brain and prevented anything from escaping. She felt stupid, but she didn't care. The only knowledge she retained was to open her lips when she felt Jane's tongue. She remembered the mechanics well: Jane's hands were in her hair, so hers went around Jane's waist. Jane's tongue was now in her mouth, so her lips closed around it and she sucked.

Under normal circumstances, she could identify a dressmaker's design at fifty paces. Under the spell of Jane, she was lucky that she remembered how buttons and zippers worked. Twist a button, pull a zipper. Why was it so complicated? Why was it all she could do to remember how to stand?

She let herself be lowered to the couch - giving her body one less thing to remember - and her clothes were pulled away from her body. It brushed over sensitive skin like a caress and her flesh erupted in goosebumps that Jane went to work kissing away. Her nipples hardened against the brush of Jane's bottom lip. It was a... some kind of... reaction. Biological. Response to. Oh, Christ, Jane's palm was caressing her thigh so who cared _why_ her body was reacting the way it was?

Jane lifted Maura's legs onto her shoulders, kissed her stomach, and then moved lower. She used her fingers to part her sex, wet her lips, and then softly pressed her tongue inside.

Maura's inner voice finally shut up. It didn't tell her why her thighs were shaking. It didn't list the reasons her hands went to Jane's head and curled in her hair. It didn't inform her why her hips were suddenly thrusting to meet Jane's face or what specific parts of her anatomy Jane was lighting with the brush of her tongue and lips.

Her orgasm wasn't a rhythmic succession of pelvic muscular contractions, it was just an orgasm. A living thing that took over her body and pressed her into the cushions of the couch, forced her lower body against Jane, and made her toes curl.

After she went limp, she was aware of Jane's kisses on the dip of her pelvis. Jane ran her lips back and forth over Maura's pubic hair and then kissed Maura's stomach. Her thoughts buzzed like white noise. She was flushed, breathless, sweaty, and oh so happily sore. She had hair in her face and she blew puffs of air up into her own face until the curls fell to one side or the other.

"Sorry, Maura." Jane's voice was rougher than usual, like sandpaper across Maura's exposed nerves. It felt delicious. "What was that you were saying?"

Maura stared at the ceiling. Blinked. Shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea."

Jane chuckled and rested her head on the curve of Maura's hip, arms around her. Maura hooked her ankles in Jane's back and spread Jane's hair across her stomach. She remembered she had been saying something about the 1919 Boston police strike in response to something Jane had said about the union, and... there was...

Jane licked Maura's stomach.

Oh, who cared?

Maura's eyes rolled back in her head and she pulled Jane to her.

It wasn't that important anyway.


End file.
